


Dont take the boy

by Prettyprettyrazorblades



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Baby Derek, But its ok because later they are in love, Fluff, Inspired by song, M/M, No Smut, Short, This is what happens when i listen to country music, Through the Years, baby stiles, hale fire still happened, is mean to, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyprettyrazorblades/pseuds/Prettyprettyrazorblades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"God?" he whispered, "please, I know I haven't had much to do with you since the fire and I know I've said some pretty awful things about you but please, don't take it out on Stiles. Take my heart, my breath, my life. Just please, don't take him."</p><p>Or, I was listening to Don't take the girl by Tim McGraw and this is what my brain did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dont take the boy

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! 
> 
> Did a little editing hopefully got rid of all the mistakes

Ten year old Derek repeatedly pushed the fishing hat out of his eyes. It was too big but his Uncle Peter had stuck it on his head and told him: "You have to look that part if you want to go fishing." Derek really really wanted to finally go fishing with him mamma and daddy so he kept the hat on. He suspected Uncle Peter only made him wear it to laugh at him, but Derek wasn't going to risk not getting to go fishing because of a stupid hat. 

He ran out of the house with the tip of his fishing pole waggling above his head and his boots clomping in the dirt. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the police car. That can mean only one thing. Derek groaned and stomped over to where his mamma and daddy we're taking to the police deputy and sure enough the deputy's hyper eight year old was standing there like a baby with his tiny batman fishing pole and tiny orange rubber boots. Derek had black boots and had a normal fishing pole like a big boy. Only babies wore orange boots and had little fishing poles. That's because Stiles was a baby. He even cried that _one_ time Derek pushed him down. 

The deputy smiled at Derek's mom and thanked her then hugged Stiles goodbye. Derek groaned loud enough to get him momma's attention. 

"Derek," she said in _that_ tone, "Stiles is going fishing with us today." 

"Mom-mma," Derek groaned, "does he have to? I'd rather you take Laura or Uncle Peter than him. He's a baby."

"I'm not a baby." Stiles stomped. 

"Yes you are." Derek informed him. 

"Misses Hale," Stiles whined, "Derek's calling me a baby." Stiles tugged on Derek's mom's shirt. 

"See, only babies tattle." Derek pointed out. 

"Derek." there was that tone again, "Stiles is coming with us. I expect you to be nice."

"Fine." Derek grumbled. 

Stiles smiled. 

 

...10 years later

"It wasn't that scary." Stiles informed him squeezing Derek's hand.

Derek scoffed, "I wasn't scared." 

Stiles grinned over at him as they walked down the sidewalk from the movie theatre, "you jumped like a foot out of your chair. Then hid your face in my neck for the rest of the movie." Stiles reminded him. 

"Well....Those chicks in that dream world place had creepy smiles ok." Derek tried to glare but Stiles' grin had Derek's glare crumpling. He used their joined hands to tug Stiles closer and kiss him just because he could. They continued on their way to Derek's loft where his car was parked so he could drive Stiles home. It had become a weekend tradition for them to walk to the theatre and see the next thing that was playing. 

Derek didn't even see the man until Stiles was ripped away from him and a greasy man pressed a switched blade to Stiles' pale ivory neck. Stiles' eyes went impossibly wide, his throat bobbed under the man's knife. Derek froze. 

Afraid to move. 

Afraid to breath. 

"Do what I say and nobody gets hurt." the man growled. 

"Please don't." Derek ripped his wallet from his pocket, "here. Take my wallet, my money everything. And-and here," he unclasp the watch his grandfather gave him from his wrist, "take my watch. Just please, don't hurt him." 

The man ripped the items from Derek's hand then he was gone and Stiles was in Derek's arms before his next heartbeat. His lithe body shook or maybe it was Derek shaking. He kissed Stiles temple, then the spot where the knife had been. 

"I'm ok, I'm ok." Stiles repeated over and over again.

Derek kept kissing him until the shaking stopped. 

"I'm ok, Derek. Really I am." Stiles pulled away enough for Derek to see his watery eyes. Derek crushed his mouth with a kiss. 

"I love you so much," Derek whispered against Stiles' mouth. 

Stiles smiled against his lips, "I love you too."

 

...Five years later. 

"Yeah we'll be home in about fifteen minutes. Ok. Thanks Susan." Stiles hung up with the babysitter, "Laura wont go to sleep until her daddy and poppa read her a bedtime story." Stiles told him with the smile he always got when talking about their daughter. 

Derek squeezed Stiles' hand, "She gets that stubbornness from you, you know." 

Stiles snorts. They weren't suppose to know which one of their sperm got the sergeant pregnant so they wouldn't know which of them is Laura's actual father. But Laura's ADHD and whisky colored eyes make it pretty obvious. Not that it really mattered. 

Derek smiled and Stiles smiled back. 

By the time Derek saw the car that ran that red light, it was to late. "Stiles!" he screamed seconds before the car hit their SUV on the passenger side. 

Stiles' side. 

Derek crawled out of the car with only a few scrapes and bruises. Stiles was unconscious in the front seat, there was so much blood Derek was afraid to touch him. He sat on the sroad until the ambulance arrived, holding Stiles' unmoving hand. They wouldn't let him ride in the ambulance with Stiles. He rode in a separate one then ran beside Stiles' gurney until the doctors stopped him and told him he couldn't go any further. 

"He's going into surgery." The nurse informed him, a halting hand on his chest. 

"I...I can't leave him." Derek told her, his voice sounded wrong in his ears 

"Sir, you've done all you can. Let the doctors take it from here." the woman said. Then something in her face softened, "they'll take good care of him sweetie." 

Derek knew he was crying. He knew he must look a fucking mess with blood on his shirt and butterfly band aids across his noes and over one of his eyebrows. But he didn't care, nothing felt real-like he was stuck in some aweful dream he couldn't wake up from. He drug himself down the hall to the waiting room and collapsed in one of the chairs and did the only thing he could think to do-he dropped his head in his hands. 

"God?" he whispered, "please, I know I haven't had much to do with you since the fire and I know I've said some pretty awful things about you but please, don't take it out on Stiles. Take my heart, my breath, my life. Just please, don't take him." 

 

...One year later

Derek starred down at his six year old daughter as she giggled wildly when her pink rubber boots squish in the mud. Her batman fishing pole clutched in her little hands with their pink fingernail polish. She reminded Derek of Stiles so much it was painful. 

Derek ruffled Laura's fluffy brown hair, she looked up at him with her big whisky eyes and grinned. "Daddy why isn't poppa here?" 

Derek opened his mouth to speak when a familiar car pulled into the driveway. Derek couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across his face as Stiles jumped out. The doctors said he will always had a limp from all the pins in his right leg, but that didn't stop Stiles. 

Stiles wasn't alone as he limped over to them, he had Scott and Allison's five year old daughter trailing along behind him with a pink Barbie fishing pole. "Laura, Melody is coming with us today." 

"Poppa," Laura groaned, "I don't want to bring a baby."

"'m not a baby." Melody said softly. 

Derek glanced over to Stiles who grinned at him and leaned in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> (The movie they're talking about is Incesious)


End file.
